2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Roy's Version)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average hurricane season that started on June 1, 2022 and ended on November 30, 2022. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes will form during a season. These agencies includes Tropical Storm Risk (TCR), the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, and Colorado State University. The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Pre-season outlook The first forecast for the season was released by the TSR on December 2, 2021. TSR calls for an above-average season with a total of 16 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. On April 9, 2022, CSU released their forecast, calling for 18 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. On April 19, 2022, the TWC released thgeir forecasts, predicting a total of 18 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. On May 22, 2018, NOAA released their forecasts, calling for 16-19 named storms, 5-9 hurricanes, and 3-5 major hurricanes. Mid-season outlook Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2022 till:17/06/2022 color:C1 text:Alex (C1) from:18/07/2022 till:19/07/2022 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:19/07/2022 till:21/07/2022 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:07/08/2022 till:12/08/2022 color:C1 text:Danielle (C1) from:11/08/2022 till:12/08/2022 color:TD text:Five (TD) barset:break from:16/08/2022 till:26/08/2022 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:20/08/2022 till:24/08/2022 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) from:30/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:08/09/2022 till:13/09/2022 color:C2 text:Gaston (C2) from:11/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:C4 text:Hermine (C4) barset:break from:22/09/2022 till:02/10/2022 color:C3 text:Ian (C3) from:22/09/2022 till:24/09/2022 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:26/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 color:TS text:Karl (TS) from:03/10/2022 till:11/10/2022 color:C1 text:Lisa (C1) from:06/10/2022 till:16/10/2022 color:C2 text:Martin (C2) barset:break from:19/10/2022 till:22/10/2022 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:20/10/2022 till:27/10/2022 color:C3 text:Owen (C3) from:30/10/2022 till:03/11/2022 color:C1 text:Paula (C1) from:12/11/2022 till:14/11/2022 color:TS text:Richard (TS) from:25/11/2022 till:28/11/2022 color:TS text:Shary (TS) barset:break from:13/12/2022 till:16/12/2022 color:TS text:Tobias (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Hurricane Danielle Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Earl Tropical Storm Fiona Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Tropical Storm Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Martin Tropical Storm Nicole Hurricane Owen Hurricane Paula Tropical Storm Richard Tropical Storm Shary Tropical Storm Tobias Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (originally not included until 2012) that lasted a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have higher ACE totals. Tropical depressions are not included in the ACE totals. Seasonal effects The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2022 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figures are in millions). Storm names See also: Tropical cyclone naming The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2016 Season, with the exception of Martin and Owen, which replaced ''Matthew'' and ''Otto'', respectively. The names Martin, Owen, and Tobias were used for the first time this year. Unused names are marked in . Retirement See also: List of Atlantic hurricane names Because of the amount of deaths and damage these storms caused, the names Hermine, Ian, and Lisa were retired after the season, and will never be used again for another North Atlantic tropical cyclone. These names will be replaced with Heather, Idris, and Lucy, respectively, for the 2028 Season. The list below will be used for the 2028 Season: Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Roy25's pages